The Forbidden Garden
by Ava Chanel
Summary: One-shots, prompts, teasers for upcoming stories, along with any other goodies that I've written for the Teen Titans fandom that don't have a home. These ficlets are too short to post as standalones, so they'll be posted here. Expect anything and everything. Ratings will range from T to M.
1. Why are you stealing my clothes? BBRae

**A/N:** _A short explanation as to what to expect here. On my tumblr account, I post teasers, and answer prompts, and I figured it was only fair if I share them with readers here. Expect anything and everything, really. The content ranges from ratings of T to M, and as of now, I have written for ships such as BBRae, BBJinx, RobStar, RobTerra, and StarX. I'm open to anything though, so I can potentially post for any ship, outside of anything immoral, or DamiRae. I'll be posting once a week until I'm caught up to the amount of prompts I have posted on tumblr. After that, this will be updated as I fill out more. Teasers for future stories will also be included here. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Prompt: Why are you stealing my clothes? (BBRae)**

 **Rating: T**

Raven woke up to the rustling of a certain green changeling rummaging through her closet. She rubbed at her tired eyes in an effort to remove the still clinging sleep from them and, potentially the illusion that Beast Boy had actually snuck into her room without her knowledge. Surely, she'd been dreaming it because he couldn't possibly have been that stupid after the events of Nevermore.

Yet, even when her vision cleared, she could still make out his lanky but lean figure in the darkness of her room, his hands digging through her chest of drawers like a hound with a scent.

Perplexed and still somewhat groggy from sleep, Raven settled for spending a few spare moments to merely observing his strange actions.

He was muttering under his breath with a disconcerting look drawn upon his features, and seemed to otherwise not notice her narrowed stare. She couldn't understand what it was he was looking for, but it appeared that whatever it was, he couldn't exactly find it in her clothing drawers or closet.

Only when he had opened the top, smaller drawer of her old, dark, oaken dresser, did Raven begin to mildly panic.

She fumbled awake the minute he'd picked out a pair of tiny, black, lacy underwear, and stared at them curiously while they dangled from between his fingers. She saw the way his jade green eyes bulged, and his long, elf like ears twitch as he came to realize exactly what it was he was holding.

His cheeks burned and, upon finally catching Raven's accusatory glare, he was quick to tuck them in the back of his pant's waistband before he thought she'd notice.

The powerful half demon girl was absolutely furious, and it took all of her restraint to reign in the turbulent emotions of rage and pride.

"Beast Boy," she hissed through gritted teeth as she threw her covers off of her, "why are you _stealing_ my clothes?"

Her bare feet dangled over the edge of her bed, but her hands were tight fists at her sides. It took her a moment to embarrassingly realize that she was only in her printed pajama shorts and plain tank top, her short, violet hair most likely unruly and haphazard on her head. It was a good thing there was a far more pressing matter to contend with than her physical disarray.

Much to Beast Boy's chagrin, it had not escaped her that he was currently trying to make away with a pair of her fancier panties.

"I swear, Rae, it's not what you think!" The changeling protested frantically, slowly inching backwards towards her door.

"Oh? So what exactly are you going to do with a pair of my underwear, you _pervert_!" She screeched, levitating towards him as some of her more delicate objects came clattering to the ground.

"I'm not a pervert!" He denied. "I-I was just trying to figure out what your size was…" His voice trailed on softly, and he'd effectively backed himself up against her wall.

Raven felt her emotions settle, overtaken by curiosity and maybe a small touch of guilt. Items in her room ceased to move, settling back into their silent places.

"My size?" She echoed, uncertain.

Beast Boy nodded. "Valentine's Day is coming up, so I figured I'd get everyone a little something, you know, to keep spirits up for all us single folk. Starfire said that you liked…wearing soft, silky underthings, so…I suppose in hindsight, this was probably a bad idea and I can get why you'd think I'm some sort of sick, panty snatching pervert, but I-I swear, my intentions were good…," Beast Boy stammered hesitantly.

Raven raised an expressive brow. "Were you…going to buy me _underwear_?"

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly at her, pulling out the pair of suggestive panties he'd tucked away, and offering them back to her in shy apology. Raven stared at the offensive item like it didn't belong to her.

Then, she shook her head, and couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I like purple," she confessed, hastily grabbing the silky cloth from his hands in a flash.

He watched her like a fish out of water.

She put the item back into her dresser and added, "If you so much as make a peep about this to any of the others, I'm telling Robin you broke into my room to sniff my underwear. Got it?"

Beast Boy gulped, but nodded vigorously his assent.

It was good that he was quick to make his exit, otherwise he may have caught the faint, abnormal blush that had colored the otherwise pale empath's cheeks.

 _~FIN_


	2. You think this shit is simple? BBRae

**Prompt: "You think this shit is simple?" BBRae**

 **Rating: T**

It took a lot to ever get Beast Boy angry.

The green skin changer had an abundance of patience, and a never ending supply of smiles and jokes, it seemed. Even during heated battles, the toughest ones, it was more often than not that Beast Boy remained as mellow as a cucumber, often helping cheer up the rest of the group when they'd be down in the dumps after taking a beating.

That was why they'd never even seen it coming.

Even the Boy Wonder, their usually auspicious leader, seemed to be at a total loss on how to handle this one.

It all started when the team was called in to help stop an attack on the Jump City museum, where the H.I.V.E Five had decided they could use some extra cash by stealing and selling priceless artifacts on the black market. The battle had been a typical one, with the Titans confronting the five supervillains at the museum entrance, and putting a temporary halt on their destructive behaviour.

As per Robin's orders, they faced off, one to one.

Jinx, with her cursed magic, broke the nearby display cases of valuable, old weapons and was aiming them at Raven, while the empath used her dark energy to both shield herself from the onslaught and take care that nothing broke or became damaged.

Mammoth and Cyborg were locked in a fierce battle of strength, their fingers clasped together in a tight grip, as they each tried to force the other back with their full potential. Man and machine were very evenly matched, but Cyborg gave Mammoth an unexpected blast from his canon that sent the giant, red haired villain flying down the hall.

"Booyah!" He cried before chasing after him.

Meanwhile, Billy Numerous kept Starfire busy with his multiple clones. She tried to take out as many of them as possible with her ferocious starbolts, but he multiplied quicker than she could hit them. Eventually, he had managed to overcrowd her, cackling all the while she became buried beneath his body doubles.

The Titans leader had nearly managed to go to the alien princess' aid, but was promptly stopped by See-More's laser beam, sending him backflipping away with metal staff in hand. The H.I.V.E member then proceeded with his offense while Robin was forced to defend himself until he could spot a weakness in his attack.

That had left Gizmo to Beast Boy.

All he had to do was get rid of his harness, and the pint sized kid was an easy win.

Except, Gizmo's method of attack wasn't _just_ the clever features of his technology; it was also his _mouth_.

"Hey crud-muncher, that a face only your mother could love? Or did she die from having to look at it all the time?!" He cracked, controlling the four, giant mechanical legs that had sprouted out from his harness.

Beast Boy had snarled, shifting into an ankylosaurus, and turning so that his strong tail swung at Gizmo, who was quick to dodge and fire off rockets at the green, armoured monster.

"She should have named you slug-face instead since you look like an elephant's giant, green booger!" Gizmo laughed manically aloud to himself.

Beast Boy charged at him as a T-Rex, letting out a mighty roar that displayed a large maw of sharp, pointed teeth. The bald boy's spider like legs turned into helicopter blades and he flew out of his destructive path.

"Too slow, pie for brains!" Gizmo called out maliciously behind him.

As Beast Boy continued to chase him on loud, thunderous feet, Gizmo went on with his insults. "So, what's the purpose you even serve on the Titans? Definitely not the good looking one, or the smart one, or even the strongest! Did they just take pity on you when you asked to join? Or are you just the dumb, drooling, crud munching house pet they forgot to leave at home?"

Gizmo snickered as Beast Boy tried to take a bite out of his mechanical blades and missed.

"Aww, what's the matter? Am I hurting your feelings? Gonna go running back to your mommy?"

It was the last taunt Gizmo made before Beast Boy seemingly vanished. The T-Rex was gone, and as Gizmo turned around to stare confusingly at the spot the massive green predator had been in only moments before, he missed the sight of the tiny, green fly buzzing about overhead.

Beast Boy shifted into an elephant, his massive shadow causing Gizmo to look up a fraction of a second too late. They both went crashing into the ground thanks to the laws of gravity, with the H.I.V.E youth's harness and blades crushed to pieces underneath Beast Boy's new, heavyweight size. The metal machine leg flinched a few times before powering down, while Gizmo was left knocked out from the impact.

Beast Boy changed back into himself, looking as volatile and angry as his typically innocent features would let him. His chest heaved with his heavy breathing, and his lip was curled in a snarl as he glared down at the small boy he'd nearly obliterated.

"How's that for elephant snot?" He growled, his gloved hands turning into fists at his sides.

"Uh, Beast Boy?" It was Robin who called out to him, once all the other Titans had rejoined their teammate after taking out their respective charges.

The other H.I.V.E members lay dispatched and tied up behind them, incapacitated.

" _What_?" The changeling unexpectedly snapped, turning his glare on his fellow Titans then.

"Are you okay, man?" Cyborg tried, wearing a look of concern on his human features.

"It seems that you have endured much of the bullying," Starfire commented apprehensively, hovering nearby.

"I'm _fine_ ," he reassured them, skulking away before they could pester him with any more of their questions and concerns.

Back at the tower, all of the other Titans were left perplexed by their usually chipper teammate's sudden sensitivity and spite, and almost neither of them dared to approach his bedroom just yet. Almost, that is, except for one brave, half demon girl.

"What do you want, Raven?" came the changeling's voice from behind his shut door.

"Just checking in. You might have not noticed, but you sort of had a meltdown," she told him truthfully.

She heard him sigh, and then the locks on his door came undone. He stood before her in the entryway to his room, his green hair askew and his clothes disheveled like he'd been through a tussle of some sort.

"I told you before, I'm perfectly _fine_ ," he clarified with a sidelong glance at the floor.

"So then why did you let Gizmo get to you? He's always been known to have a mouth on him, and most of his insults are silly and untrue anyways," Raven added, folding her arms over her chest beneath the shield of her blue cloak.

Beast Boy ran a hand frustratingly through his messy hair. "I don't know, I guess it just bothered me a little…," he admitted begrudgingly, still not meeting the empath's striking purple gaze.

It was Raven's turn to sigh. "It's important to keep your cool during battle, Beast Boy. If every word said upsets you, you'll become a liability to the team, and-"

"You think this shit is simple?!" He snapped, startling Raven and causing her to take a step back.

His brows were knitted in fury, and his eyes sparkled dangerously, like the monster lurking within him was only a moment out of reach.

"Do you?!" He repeated when she remained slack jawed.

"Beast Boy's always got to be the funny guy; Beast Boy's always got to be the happy kid. How can Beast Boy ever be upset or angry or emotional?" He sniped in agitation, his voice rising with all his held back anger.

"The thing is, that _jerk face_ talked about my dead parents, he made fun of the colour of my skin, and then said I was basically a Titan reject! I have to spend years trying to be okay with all of that, trying to tell myself that none of it is my fault, that I'll get stronger and prove myself somehow, and then someone comes along and just…makes me feel like _garbage_ all over again! So yeah, I'm upset Raven, and you don't get to come in here and tell me that I shouldn't be…You just don't…"

He hung his head low, his ears sagging, almost like he was immediately ashamed of his outburst the moment he'd finished spewing it.

She could feel the guilt emanating from him, slowly replacing the red of his pent up rage.

"…You're right," she told him then, taking him by surprise.

He looked up at her and seemed to be shocked that she hadn't left his company, or even chastised him for yelling at her. Raven's features softened, and she reached out to place a tentative, reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I didn't know…I guess, what I mean to say is, I understand what it's like to keep things bottled up, and you're right," she confessed solemnly.

"I am?" He questioned innocently, green eyes wide and unabashed.

Raven nodded once, and then smiled. "This time, it seems you are."

He blinked at her a few times before his face cracked into his staple, wide, toothy grin. Before she could help it, Beast Boy pulled Raven in for a tight hug. She fell into his arms, and he nuzzled his face into her hair while she struggled to find the most ways she didn't have to physically touch him. Not because she didn't want to, but because the reaction was sending her emotions into a fritz, and she knew she was blushing.

"Thanks, Rae. That…it means a lot to hear you say that," he whispered against her ear, still not letting her go despite her discomfort and all of her squirming.

She paused then, and sighed, her hands coming up to his back to pat him gently.

"You're welcome…" Raven smiled weakly into his shoulder, and allowed Beast Boy to have his moment.

 _~FIN_


	3. The blood's just from a nosebleed BBRae

**Prompt #9: "The blood's just from a nosebleed, don't worry about it." BBRae**

 **Rating: M for gore/violence**

* * *

He found her broken.

Beast Boy had been the first to arrive on scene, and truthfully, he hadn't even anticipated to have been the Titan to actually locate her. If anything, it would have made most sense that their leader, Robin, would have stumbled onto her instead. The fearless Boy Wonder would have known precisely what to do, with his bravery and confidence and unmatched skill set; he was the very definition of a hero. Heck, she'd probably have preferred it to be him, anyways. What good would the goofy changeling be to her in such dire circumstances?

He was probably the _last_ of her choices. He was probably the last of _everyone's_ choices.

He was the guy nobody took seriously, the comic relief of the gang. He didn't really have the make to play the role of the plucky hero in any setting.

Yet there he stood, right outside of the confinement of her tiny cell where she was left bound and gagged, her ivory skin marred with the telling blue and purple marks. They stuck out against her glowing pallor, freshly inflicted atrocities telling a story he didn't think his heart could handle. The moonlight filtered through the metal barred, small window in the corner, and it cast her long shadow against the cold cement of the floor. Sweat gleamed on the taut muscles of her arms and legs, mingling with streaks of crimson that slipped from her open wounds. Her dark, violet hair looked almost black from the moisture clinging to the once soft strands, and it fell forward to obscure most of her face from view. Her black, neoprene suit was tattered and ripped where she'd been attacked, barely covering any of her more modest parts.

Beast Boy gulped at the lump in his throat, and moved forward on shaky legs. He unlocked the heavy gate with the keys from the guard he'd knocked out at the entrance, and the jail cell door swung open with a loud creak. Raven didn't move; he wasn't even sure if she was breathing, even after he'd removed the soiled rag from her mouth. That thought terrified him, so he swatted it away from his mind and made to unshackle her wrists instead, focusing on a single task at a time. He would deal with his pesky, negative emotions later, while also wondering why his mouth had grown so parched and his pulse bounded in his neck. He licked his dry lips, and stepped towards her unconscious figure. Very gently, he undid one of her binds, her arm swinging loosely forward with no life.

"B…B-Beast…B….B-Boy…?"

Her voice croaked to life, hoarse and gravelly, but it was enough to set his heart into a nervous pitter patter. He was overcome with insurmountable joy and giddiness upon realizing that the empath was somehow still alive and recognized _him_ , despite all of the excruciating torture she'd endured until her friends had come to her rescue. Raven had lifted her head, squinting in his direction to get a better look at the green changeling, and he almost wished she hadn't.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Raven," he told her with a steely look in his eyes, more determined than ever after gazing upon her bruised and beaten face.

One of her eyes was blackened and swollen shut, and there were streaks of dried blood under her nose and mouth, her lips cracked and cut up from dehydration. A side of her head was matted with crimson fluid, and he tried to think of things that didn't include how _someone_ had probably smashed it against a wall. _A someone_ that he was going to _strangle_ if he ever caught sight of him again.

He undid her second shackle, and she limped forward into his arms, weak and unsteady. Because of her short stature, she'd practically been suspended in order to reach the mounted, metal chains that had held up her mangled, delicate wrists.

"Easy there, I got you," he reassured her warmly, catching her fragile body against his chest when she stumbled and fell. Her bare toes were a cyanotic blue from the cold in her cramped, dingy cell.

She clutched at his sleeves with broken, bloodied fingernails, and used what little energy she had to look up into his eyes. He winced at the sight of her, but didn't dare tear away his gaze, not when he knew that she needed the comforting touch of a friend now more than ever.

"You…c-came," she whispered, her voice breaking.

Then, as if his very nearness had solidified her safety, Raven mustered up a genuine, warm smile for him, even though her lip cracked and she was bleeding anew from the effort it took.

She then buried her face into his warm chest, clinging to him like her very life depended on it. "Thank you…," she breathed, repeating the words over and over again like it was some sort of mantra, until her voice gave out.

Beast Boy stroked the back of her hair, his fingers coming through the knotted strands, and hushed her while she visibly shook against him. Dry sobs seemed to be wracking her already exhausted body, and he stayed long enough to let her find comfort with him.

Only when she was good and ready did he pick her up and carry her out of the nightmare she'd been living.

Before she could pass out, she queried with chattering teeth; "A-are…are you…h-hurt?" She picked at a dried bloodstain on his uniform with weakened fingers, her good eye half lidded as she fought to stay conscious.

"Oh that? The blood's just from a nosebleed; don't worry about it," he lied, not wishing to overburden her with any more concerns.

She was surprisingly light in his arms, and shortly after he'd answered her question, Raven had dozed off with a look of peace gracing her small, pixie-like features.

Maybe Beast Boy hadn't been meant to be the one to find her like that, and maybe, she'd have reacted much the same way with any other competent team member, had they been the ones to be there. Yet, it had become so pivotal that it _had_ been him after all. That, for once in his life, Beast Boy had gotten the much needed opportunity to play the part of hero, while coming to realize that brawn and leadership weren't the main qualities such a character had to possess.

To Raven, he'd been exactly what she had needed, and that had been more than enough for him.

 _~FIN_


	4. Drunken sway BBRAE

**Prompt #13 : "You've got that whole drunken-sway thing going on." BBRAE**

* * *

Raven stood outside of Ben's bar and restaurant, looking as out of place as a cigarette butt left behind in the wilderness. Her hood was up, and she tried to ignore all the suspicious stares she was receiving from the older, grungy gentlemen hanging out by the entrance. She could feel their malicious intentions as they brazenly eyed her up and down, and Raven was grateful for the shield that was her cloak.

She stared up at the blaring red sign, where the letter "B" kept flashing on and off in between what looked to be a burger bun illuminated in a brownish yellow light. The colours were vibrant against the late night backdrop that was the current scene, and Raven wondered why the hell _he_ always chose this place when there were much better bars to visit in the city.

She took in a deep breath through her nose, steeling her nerves, and figured now was better than never. Without another moment of hesitation, Raven swung open the door and stepped inside the mangy old pub. The chime went off in its typical fashion, alerting everyone to her presence, and as per usual, all eyes were drawn to her mysterious, hooded figure. She nearly choked on the heavy film of cigarette smoke that smoldered the room in a slight haze, while she scrunched up her nose at the smell of liquor, grease, and body odour. Really corny country music drawled on in the background from the old jukebox in the corner, and she deduced that the place was pretty busy for a weeknight.

Raven shut out the emotions that danced about her, wafting from the patrons of such a dreary lit place. Instead, she looked for a familiar shade of green.

He popped out, of course. He always did. In such a bland environment, he was the splash of colour, the life of the party. She found him easily enough by one of the pool tables.

One look at him and she knew he was already drunk. Beast Boy had never been too good at holding his liquor. He was currently watching one of his newest 'friends' about to make a move in their little match up of the bar favourite game. His eyes were nearly closed, and he seemed to be swaying on the spot, the drink in his hand dangerously sloshing about in the glass.

This time, Raven's work was going to be cut out for her. Nonetheless, she floated on over to his location until he'd looked up with a dazed stare, and his face broke out into a huge grin upon his slow recognition.

"Rae Rae!" He called out affectionately, holding his arms open as if to give her a welcome embrace.

"You came!" He hiccupped, and then snickered for no apparent reason.

The empath sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know I always do."

"Wanna play some pool?" He queried, his words slurring as he indicated the table where his intimidating 'friend' regarded her with cool, calculating, beady eyes.

The man was a behemoth, with a salt and pepper beard that equaled to his proportions. He stared down at her from his impressive height, folding his sculpted arms over his massive chest, his biceps flexing. He wore a paisley blue bandana on his head, a pair of black jeans, a denim vest, and a tight wife beater underneath. Leave it to Beast Boy to befriend the biggest, baddest biker dude in the shop.

"No," she answered plainly, returning her gaze to Beast Boy's smaller, leaner frame.

"Aw, you're no fun," he pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.

"You met my friend George? George is like….a big, stuffed teddy bear. He may look like he'd shank you, but he'd do it out of love, you know?" The changeling rambled, placing a hand on the bigger man's broad shoulder with somewhat of a struggle due to the height difference.

"We're going home, Beast Boy. _Now_ ," Raven ordered sternly, ignoring George.

Beast Boy blinked at her a few times, not understanding.

"But I just got here! You should try the pie, Rae. Best pie around. Terra-"

And there it was.

Like clockwork, it happened annually, and like a fool, Raven _alway_ s came.

This was why.

The way his face fell at the mention of her name, like anyone could read the heartbreak in his soft features, even when he was so intoxicated he couldn't walk straight. His whole body sagged with the emotion, and it suffocated her, tore at her insides until they were bruised and raw.

This was why she had to come to collect him, every year. The other Titans didn't even know; they'd merely thought that Beast Boy was out and about town for some much needed alone time on the eve of Terra's betrayal. Except, the next morning when Raven had found him passed out in the lobby, drooling onto the floor and covered in bruises and cuts, she'd grown concerned. When she'd confronted him about it then, he'd played innocent. In standard Beast Boy behaviour, he had brushed off her worries with a smile and told her that he was perfectly fine.

The next year, she'd decided to follow him discreetly, watching silently from the shadows as Beast Boy performed what eventually became an annual routine. He'd go to the very edge of town to this middle of nowhere, mediocre bar, start drinking until his judgement was impaired, and wind up picking a fight with some nasty characters over the most ridiculous of squabbles.

When Raven couldn't take watching the kid receive such a severe beat down any longer, she knew she had to intervene. Apparently, a drunken Beast Boy couldn't maintain control of his transformations and thus, was not super effective against five burly men with beards and brass knuckles. She had made quick work of them with her terrifying powers, scaring the others away after they had witnessed what she'd done to their friends. Then, she'd turned to regard the changeling's knocked out, battered form, and found that she took pity on her damaged teammate. It was then that Raven had decided begrudgingly to give him a lift via dark energy back to the tower, where she'd also then nursed his wounds and helped put him to bed.

"I love this song! Wanna dance, Rae?"

Just like that, he snapped back into shape, his thoughts fickle and incoherent because of his intoxication level. Beast Boy didn't wait for Raven to respond; instead, he put down his drink, grabbed her by the hand and dragged her away from the pool table to a spot that wasn't cluttered with people or chairs. The music had changed to something a bit more upbeat, but still old and with a country twang. He held Raven by the waist, her other hand clasped in his, and spun her about as he stepped awkwardly to the beat.

"You've got that whole drunken-sway thing going on," he told her huskily, his face so close that she could smell the traces of sweet alcohol on his breath.

She raised an eyebrow, disbelieving.

"Beast Boy," she warned through gritted teeth while he continued to move to the music, holding her warm body against his own.

He ignored her plight, but eventually slowed down, and seemed to be purring into her hair. Raven grimaced, uncomfortable with her lack of space, but also not wanting to make any trouble at his most frequented pub. She tried to push him off, but his grip was vice-like, and he clung to her like she was the only thing keeping him afloat.

"Dance with me, Raven," he whispered against her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin.

"We need to get back to the tower," she reasoned, still protesting his nearness.

She could feel the way everyone's eyes bored into them, and tried to calm down and act normal. As a result, she stilled in his arms. It was always unpredictable how a drunken Beast Boy was going to act, but at least this year he hadn't pretended that she was someone else from their past.

That must have been progress in the healing process.

"You always been this soft?" He slurred, his footsteps coming to a crawling halt.

Raven tried not to blush at the bold comment, and finally managed to break free out of his embrace, his strength winding down with his mind.

"Let's get you home," she said, draping one of his arms over her shoulder before dragging him out of the bar."I think you've had enough for one night."

Beast Boy's eyes were practically closed by the time she'd gotten the two of them outside. The fresh, crisp night air was a welcome change compared to the stuffiness of Ben's restaurant and bar.

"Promise," Beast Boy whispered then, catching the empath's attention with his sudden, brief moment of clarity.

She stared at him, his head lolling from side to side as he tried with all his strength to remain somewhat conscious.

"Promise you'll come find me, Rae…," he told her, staring into her eyes with a half lidded gaze.

Recalling all the ways in which the changeling had somehow been there for her, even when she'd pushed him away with insults and a cold front, Raven knew her answer before she'd said it. She did not need any clarification on what his confused words meant to outside ears, because she'd understood him even in his current, fractured state of mind. With a quick nod of her affirmation, she replied simply; "Always."

* * *

 _~FIN_


End file.
